


It's Good To Be Wrong

by Sam_Lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Lee/pseuds/Sam_Lee
Summary: Charlie owns a flower shop and has had a pretty standard life. Then Meg walks in litterally, and she just may turn Charlie's life on it's head. Or at least give her a whirl.
Relationships: Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	It's Good To Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to post this for a bit over twelve hours now, hopefully this one actually posts. If you are reading this, Mary, I really hope you like it. I really wanted it to seem like only the very beginning of a story.

Charlie was clipping roses in the front of her small little flower shop so she could keep an eye on everything. She kept a friendly smile on her face so that she wouldn't show off her major RBF or that windows screen saver face she got when she thought really hard.

It was almost picturesque and Charlie hated it. At least a good chunk of her hated it. If she was going to live in a hallmark-style life, the least the world could do is bring her a princess. Preferably a strong one that could carry her off into an unheard of country that she could rule by her side in a sappy sequel. But no. Things like that only happened in movies. 

Charlie was snapped out of her thoughts as the bell above her door rung. She was glad she was facing away from the door so she had time to replace the blank look on her face with a warm smile as she turned. A tall man with black hair and oh-my-god blue eyes. His fashion sense was horrible. He was in an okay suit, but the trenchcoat just turned him from a normal person, who only wanted copy-and-paste day-to-day outfits, to most likely too creepy to be around children. Charlie went to the other side of the counter and beamed at him.

"Hello, welcome to Bradbury's Bouquets. I am Charlie Bradbury, how may I help you?" Charlie asked. He looked at a total loss for words before he turned to look behind him. A woman much shorter than the man she was behind. She had curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a dark purple shirt under a leather jacket, with black denim pants, and high heeled boots. Charlie was stunned. She smiled at Charlie and Charlie mentally swore. This was going to be one hell of a ride. She could feel it already. The woman walked over to Charlie and, if Charlie was really lucky, she didn't imagine this woman checking her out.

"Hi, Megan Masters, call me Meg. My friend, Clarence, here, is looking for some flowers to get for a first date." The woman said, earning an eye roll and huff from the man still standing but the door. Charlie blinked, so they weren't dating, possible score. Charlie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Uh, okay, when is this date?" Charlie asked, a little excited. She always loved doing romantic flower sets. Then woman looked back at Clarence.

"In two days." Clarence answered. Charlie was shocked at how deep and flat the voice was. Charlie nodded and went back around the counter to pull out a binder of the flowers she had in stock right then.

"Okay, so do you know what kind of flowers you want? If not, you can tell me about them and I can recommend some." Charlie said, looking between the two. The woman walked up to the counter and leaned on it.

"He wants roses, with hearts, wrapped in-" The woman started, clearly teasing Clarence. Charlie had to hold back a chuckle as Clarence stepped forward. He was a little red.

"Meg, stop it. His name is Dean. His brother referred us here. Sam said you know everything there is to know about him now. I was hoping you would know what he would want." Clarence said. The woman pouted playfully at him. Charlie felt surprised.

"Dean Winchester? Is it that Dean?" Charlie asked. Clarence nodded and Charlie smiled. "I know a few choices, but what are you trying to tell him?" Charlie asked. Clarence seemed to get nervous. Charlie felt her gay little heart melt. He was glancing around like the shop held the words he needed.

"Clarence, here, is a big sap. He loves romance movies, nothing is too cheesy. So red roses are a good bet." Meg said with an amused, but slightly annoyed tone. Clarence rolled his eyes. Charlie furrowed her brows a little.

"Uh, sappy isn't a bad thing. I am a sap myself." Charlie said and tacked on a breathy laugh. When she didn't get a response, she just decided to move on. "But Dean isn't a red roses kind of guy. He's more likely to start quoting Poison at you then anything else. He's more of a lilly kind of guy. I have some blue stargazer, blue, pink, blue-yellow, yellow, and white. Oriental only, right now." Charlie added. Meg looked completely shocked. Clarence looked puzzled as his head tilted.

"What are stargazers?" Clarence asked. Charlie couldn't help the grin on her face as she opened the book to the lillies and pointed at the almost nebulous-like blue and pink printed flowers. Charlie was glad she had found her passion for flowers. It let her literally rant about different types and meanings and people would listen, if they didn't ask for it right-out.

"Now, he doesn't have a favorite lilly, but he has never not 'awe'd at these, and I don't think he has ever seen them in person. But, if you feel you really want to go the safest route, you can never go wrong with white or yellow lilies." Charlie explained. Clarence seemed to think on it as he took a deep breath. Charlie began to worry she had overwhelmed him. Meg captured Charlie's attention again by leaning over the counter and getting really close.

"Well, what kind of flowers do you like?" Meg asked, dropping her voice a little. Charlie couldn't tear her eyes away from the dark purple lipstick for a long moment. Charlie forced a deep breath and made herself blink. Once she could finally meet the smirking eyes she plastered on a real smile.

"I like the… ro-rose. Oh, and orchids! But m-mostly roses. They smell nice! And the message is clear and understood pretty widely." Charlie said. Meg made a very obvious drag of her eyes down from Charlie's face to where her body disappeared below the counter. Charlie felt her brain shut down. Charlie was trapped by Meg's gaze, but she wasn't complaining. Clarence may have said something but Charlie didn't hear it. Clarence pulled Meg away suddenly.

"I love it when you are rough with me, Clarence." Meg teased and winked. Charlie smiled at her but stopped when she saw the stern look on Clarence's face.

"Leave her alone." Clarence said, sounding annoyed. He rolled his eyes at the pouting look he received. Clarence turned back to Charlie and gave an awkward smile. Charlie felt more than a little patronized. "How many should I get?" Clarence asked. Charlie stared confused at him for a moment before remembering he was trying to buy fish.

"Oh, that depends on the color, your budget, and your preference. Generally, for a first date, though, it's, like, one or six. One is a greeting and six is a confession of infatuation, generally." Charlie explained as she discretely pulled out a business card, adding her name, her number, and a cute 'call me!' to the back as she spoke. Meg was watching her with interest.

"I will take six stargazers, then." Clarence asked. Charlie blinked. She was dumbfounded for a moment.

"They will be $36.34, is that okay?" Charlie asked. Clarence's face went blank for a moment then it flipped to confused. Clarence blinked and tilted his head.

"Y...es? When can they be ready?" Clarence asked. Charlie took a moment to process that but nodded, trying to shrug it off.

"I can have it ready the day of, and you can just pick it up right before so that they have less chance of wilting, breaking, or otherwise getting damaged. You can pay when you pick them up." Charlie said. Clarence nodded and she pulled out her logbook to set it in the calendar. Clarence gave a nod of goodbye after signing it. Charlie was still kind of shocked after they left. She internally groaned when she noticed she was still holding the card with her own name. She started to put the binders away carefully after putting the card next to the register.

Hopefully, Dean and Clarence will last past the first date. Maybe she will see her again? Charlie sighed as she closed the flower catalog. She paused as she saw a piece of paper. It was a number and 'Meg' under it. Charlie threw her fist into the air before adding the contact to her personal phone and texting Dean.

Beer @ my place? We need to talk. -Charlie

Sure, I have some news for you. I will bring a pack.-Dean

Charlie beamed through the one pick up and two more orders for the day. Even through the lock up and sticky note for Kevin for the following day. Charlie walked through the small town streets, loving the sunset. It was such a romantic day. Charlie was unapologetically in love with romance. When she saw her house, she knew, by the open window, that he was already inside. Charlie chuckled and rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door to go inside. He was on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Henry. You and I, we just won't work." Charlie joked in a southern accent as soon she saw the cowboy boots. Dean stood up as Charlie closed the door and walk into the livingroom.

"I didn't figure we could, Jebediah." Dean said, with a straight face and disturbingly natural-sounding southern accent. Charlie busted out laughing and Dean followed suit. Charlie held her hands up in confusion.

"Jebediah?" Charlie asked mid laughter. Dean shook his head and shrugged as he sat back down, holding his hand in defense.

"You started it, anyway, what do you need to talk about?" Dean asked. Charlie chuckled. A mischievous thought crossed her mind, and she decided to act on it. Charlie took a deep breath and made her face seem as serious as she could. She knew she had nailed it when Dean's smile vanished.

"I know things that I shouldn't know. I know what you want to tell me. I knew you had news, and what that news was before I even texted you." Charlie said. Dean sat forward, as if there was nothing else.

"You have a date. He is tall, black hair, blue eyes, and his name starts with a C." Charlie explained. Dean looked beyond shocked, and a little freaked out. Then something flickered across his face and he turned skeptical.

"You are telling me, me, you are… what? Psychic?" Dean asked, searching her face. Charlie was enjoying every minute she had him guessing. Charlie went to her fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer.

"You doubt me, Winchester?" Charlie said and instantly wanted to take it back, because she could see the change in Dean's face. He knew now. She huffed and chuckled. "Fine, he came in to the shop, apparently referred by Sam." Charlie relented as she sat next to him. She handed him a beer as he grinned. She began to take a drink as he spoke.

"Well, what did you think of Castiel?" Dean asked. Charlie gasped and started coughing. Dean patted her back firmly.

"The girl with him called him Clarence!" Charlie said as soon as she could breathe. Dean looked puzzled. "Castiel as in still-pining-high-school-years Castiel? As in still-drunk-cry-over-Castiel?" Charlie asked. Dean sighed and deflated a bit as he gave her a bitch face 

"Yes… that Castiel. Anyway, his charge calls him Clarence, he said he didn't know why. Maybe it was him?" Dean asked. Charlie paused in shock again. Dean gave her year another puzzled look.

"His charge? Is she a minor?" Charlie asked now worried that she had been attracted to a minor.

"I don't know. She didn't look like one, why?" Dean asked, worried about the sudden panic on his best friend's face.

"I- I almost gave her my number, she gave me her number! If she's a minor it's a problem, Dean!" Charlie said. She had to call her, now, regardless of date etiquette. Dean looked shocked, proud, then worried as Charlie pulled out her phone and dialed. Charlie sat forward and put it on speaker. She always put her phone on speaker when she was home. It was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" Meg's voice came through. Charlie felt nervousness wash over her and her throat throat catch. What if she asked it the wrong way and Meg wasn't a minor and it screwed it all up? But what if she was a minor? Dean elbowed her and made her jerk out of her mind.

"Yeah, hey, sorry. It's Charlie, from the flower shop, I didn't expect you to answer." Charlie said and cringed at her own words. She saw Dean cringing too. Charlie sat her beer on the floor.

"Oh. Hey. Most people wait a day to call, did you know that?" Meg asked, teasingly. Charlie felt a surge of bravery as she sat up straight.

"I'm not most people, and you don't seem to be the type to like to be kept waiting." Charlie said. Charlie closed her eyes and prayed that worked. Meg chuckled on the other line, and it sounded down right dirty.

"I guess you got me pegged then." Meg said. Charlie's eyes snapped open as Dean pushed her a little and then nodded to the phone. Charlie nodded and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry to be so… forward? I think that's the word I am looking for, but I do want to make sure of one thing. You aren't a minor, are you?" Charlie asked as quickly as she could. Oh god she wanted this part of the conversation dead and gone, already. There was a brief pause that made Charlie worry even more.

"No. I'm not a minor. I am twenty-nine." Meg said finally. Charlie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and felt herself relax a little. "Are you a minor?" Meg asked. That's fair. Age for age, number for number, name for name. Charlie stood up and began pacing lightly.

"No. I'm 28." Charlie said with a chuckle as her stride began to grow. "So, now that that's out of the way, do you want to make a date?" Charlie asked as she began making a circle around her living room. Dean was watching her with a raised eyebrow. She heard Meg take a deep breath and felt her whole body lock up with worry.

"That... sounds… great. How does Friday sound?" Meg asked. Charlie fist pumped the air and mouthed 'yay'. Charlie cleared her throat. Then turned to Dean. And, as if Dean had held up eight fingers. Charlie gave a thumbs up.

"As you probably know, my last pick up is eight pm. We can go after I have locked the place up." Charlie said with a grin. Dean gave her a thumbs up.

"Sure, sounds great. See you at eight-fifteen!" Meg said and they said good bye. Charlie hung up and let out a whoop. Dean laughed first bumped her. She sat down and picked her beer back up.

"Sounds like you are pretty into her and she sounded pretty into you." Dean smiled at her. Charlie blushed a little and smirked as she nodded. They clinked bottles and chuckled.

"Yup. My heart is going to break, but it will be worth it!" Charlie said. Dean raised an eyebrow and Charlie held back a laugh. "Come on, Dean. She is smoking hot and insanely flirty. And very captivating. There could only be two reasons for her being single. She doesn't want anything serious or she is bat-shit crazy. So this will either end in tears or a screaming match. Or both. Most likely both. It happens every time." Charlie said. Dean looked puzzled at her.

"Then why are you going to go on a date with her?" Dean asked looking dumbfounded. Charlie laughed because she thought he was joking. Then he didn't laugh.

"Why are you going on a date with Mr. I-didn't-date-bisexuals-in-high-school?" Charlie asked. Dean looked startled for a moment then shook his head.

"No, this time is different, he's changed, I can tell. He has been treating me differently." Dean said. Charlie shrugged at him. These were way too easy to turn back on him.

"Maybe this time will be different, she's special, I can tell. She treats me differently." Charlie said. He looked shocked and she sighed. "Dumb gay bitch disease. It doesn't affect everyone but there is no cure." Charlie added, shaking her head. Dean shook his head too.

"You are wrong, it's not going to be the same every time." Dean said and looked at her like he was expecting another argument. Charlie nodded.

"There's the spirit, to me being wrong." Charlie toasted and took a drink. Dean took a drink and then shot her a confused look.

"Wait, if you are so pessimistic about finding someone to be with, why do go all hog wild on Valentine's Day? Which is in eight days, by the way." Dean asked. Charlie sighed and then chuckled.

"Because, I believe in love, it exists. Valentine's Day is about celebrating love in all forms. I just don't think any woman younger than forty is looking for love, at least not around here. And there is a chance that my outlook is wrong, and I want it to be wrong, but I can't just put all my chips on my hopes and dreams. I have to be ready for when my heart breaks." Charlie said. Dean nodded, seeming impressed. Dean took a drink and turned on some music from his phone. They had gone through two packs of beer, a half bottle of whiskey, and some kind of strawberry rum before they had knew it.

"She is drop-dead gorgeous! Dean, her eyes are like dark chocolate or strong coffee! My- when I saw her, I knew she was going to flip my life upside down! She's got that look that I just know I'm going to fall for, and I'm going to fall fast." Charlie said. Dean blinked and looked at her. She was laying across his lap and he was playing with her hair.

"I think you already have." Dean ssid distantly. Charlie sighed. Dean moved her to sit up."Come on, drinking is over. You need sleep. Kevin has the- the- uh…" Dean trailed as he rose to his feet. Charlie groaned as she worked her way to her feet.

"It's a flower shop. Or you mean the name? Brood- Bradbury's Bouquets?" Charlie asked as she almost fell over. Dean gave a deep laugh and steadied her.

"Store. I meant store." Dean said. He chuckled as a thought popped into his head. "Broodberries." Dean laughed out. Charlie busted out laughing too as Dean hooked an arm under her's and began the march to her room. She was still giggling as Dean sat her on the bed. She flopped back against the bed and sighed.

"Come on." Charlie said. Dean shook his head. "Lay down. You can't drive and I want to cuddle and watch Monty Python." Charlie whined. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I have to call Cas first. He told me to call him when I got home and I got to tell him I'm not going home." Dean whined back. Charlie kicked her feet and crossed her arms with a huff before going completely still. Charlie laughed first. Dean lightly staggered out of the room as he pulled out his phone. Charlie pulled herself to the head board and set up Life of Brian. She was asleep before he even came back.

But of course, like a cruel trick, she woke up first. Hugging Dean's legs was not the problem, the pounding her head was. She reached for her end table and was met with air. She forced her eyes open and looked to her side only to see that she was the one on the bed the wrong way. She groaned and moved her self the right way and opened the drawer only to when she roughly grabbed the pain pillbottle causing it to rattle. Dean groaned too. She pulled out two pills and stood up.

"I hate you." Dean said into the pillow. Charlie rolled her eyes and placed the pills beside him on the nightstand.

"Right back at you." Charlie said and wandered into the kitchen before pouring a little water and taking two pills. Only to then refill the glass and take it to Dean. Dean raised his head to see her and the pills. He dragged himself sitting up.

"I love you." He said as he grabbed the pills. She smirked and handed him the glass. He took them.

"Right back at you." Charlie said. Then she pulled out sunglasses from the end table beside him. She held them out. Dean looked confused before checking his phone and groaning.

"I have to get to my shop." Dean grumbled as he took the sunglasses. Charlie nodded. She helped him get ready by bringing out his spare clothes and making him a hangover sandwich to take with him. Dean grabbed it and she followed him to the door. "Asshole." Dean said as he hugged her with a small smile.

"Dickwad." Charlie called as he began walking to his car. Dean waved her off and she shut her door. Charlie felt a heavy cloud loom over her. No, she wasn't going to do a background check on Meg. She wasn't running anymore, she didn't need to worry. But she worried anyway.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Megan MacLeod was glad Castiel had went into Jealous Boyfriend mode and 'made' her stay in the hotel room. Meg pulled out the phone no one but Charlie knew she had. But Charlie didn't know she wasn't supposed to have it. Charlie didn't know a lot of things about her but Meg didn't know a lot about Charlie either. Meg pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello. I need a background check. My password is Mac-0427." Megan said, making sure to drop the bad American accent. A woman on the end hummed and then transferred her.

"How do you want to find them?" A man asked. Megan laughed and then the guy seemed to sigh with relief. "Hey, Meg. Sorry, been working overtime since your guard dog ran a background check on every on that god forsaken town you are in. Next time have him tell me the town name. I'll comb it faster." Ash said. She smirked and sighed.

"I do have a background check, but it's less for 'if they are a threat' and more 'creepy stalker' kind. I have a date with them." Meg said. Ash sighed and Meg could tell he was getting set up.

"Name, picture, address, occupation, and/or description?" Ash asked as Meg forced air out.

"Name: Charlie Bradbury. No picture and no address. But she works in, or possibly owns, a flower shop called Bradbury's Bouquets, and she has long straight red hair, brown/green hazel eyes, pale skin, and I want to say about 160 -162 centimeters." Meg finished, expecting to still hear typing as she finished. But she was met with silence. Meg furrowed her brow. She wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"You want this before or after the date?" Ash asked, sounding… different. Meg suddenly went on edge but tried to brush it off.

"Before." Meg answered sharply and winced. Now he was putting her on edge. This was getting too much.

"When is the date?" Ash asked. That question shouldn't have set off alarm bells. But it was the way he asked it that did.

"Tomorrow night." Meg lied before she even thought about it. Ash hummed like he was now distracted. Meg hung up and stuffed the phone in her pocket.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Charlie waved goodbye at Castiel as she began packing away her books. It was 7:30 so she could call Dean still, thank goodness. Charlie flipped on the closed sign and turned off the front lights before going into her office. She dialed Dean.

"Thank fuck you called." Dean said. Charlie chuckled as she brought a black pantsuit and a red cocktail dress. "I can't decide between t-shirt, blue jean's, and a leather jacket, or t-shirt, red open flannel, and those khakis I have." Dean said. Charlie faked a gag. And Dean sighed.

"Switch the jeans and the khakis." Charlie said. She heard rustling and then silence. "That help?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Same problem on your end?" Dean asked. Charlie wanted to say yes but she felt it was a lie.

"My pantsuit or my red cocktail?" Charlie asked, avoiding the answer. Dean seemed to not notice.

"Okay, talk to me. The love and the hate, give me both." Dean said. Charlie thought on it for a moment before sighing.

"I love the security of the suit, but I love the cleavage and the color of the cocktail. I hate the plain and the business of the suit, but I am insecure about my legs." Charlie said. There was a long silence from Dean.

"You are worried you are wrong, aren't you?" Dean said, able to read he like a book, like always. Charlie plopped into her chair and sighed.

"Yes. But I won't know until I confront her. And I want it done and gone as quickly as possible." Charlie said. Dean sighed as she heard him getting dressed.

"Charlie. Go with your gut. Sam has a good tail on you both. The word is carrot, shout it at the top of your lungs. So you got this. Just confront her where you feel safest. Or call it off now." Dean said. Charlie felt better.

"I love you, dickwad." Charlie said with a new determination in her voice. Dean chuckled.

"Hate you, too, asshole." Dean said. Charlie hung out and started on her makeup. At eight she was just getting into the cocktail dress. She had her heels on and had the file by the time Meg pulled up… in a motorcycle. Charlie took a deep breath as Meg hopped off and came into the store.

"Hey, hottie." Meg said. Meg was in a black, shiny shirt, leather pants, and a black velvet jacket. She saw it in the way Meg was looking at her. Meg had read her background file. Charlie could feel her blood rushing through her veins, this could scare her off. This could pull everything away. Charlie knew that this all happened a little fast, but she always fell fast. She wasn't in love, but there was clearly something there.

"I want to talk. We both know we both have files on the other." Charlie said and placed the one she had on the counter in front of her. Meg sighed and pulled out a thumb drive and sat it on the counter too. Charlie knew Meg was smart. She was probably ready to confront her about her past too.

"Okay. Charlie Bradbury didn't exist until five years ago, about the time this shop opened. Two years before that you were Annie Tolkien. But before that you were Celeste Middleton. You are lesbian." Meg started. Charlie winced at the sound of her birth name. Megan didn't seem bothered by it. Nor did she seem surprised.

"FBI keeps changing your name and your life because a hacking group called the Leviathans kept tracking you down, but now they are all dead or too far in hiding to find you. You were part of them but Sam Winchester bailed you out on a plea deal if you helped them take out the group. You wanted out so bad you said yes the moment it was offered. That's how you met Dean too. Ex-FBI. The agent that worked your case. I also found out you know my background checker, Ash, through Dean too. Charlie suits you best." Meg said, calmly and evenly. Charlie was shaking, not one had ever came up to her knowing more than she wanted them to know before. But she had seen power hungry people planning on using her past against her, but Meg didn't look power hungry.

"Yeah, well, Megan Masters never existed, but you face holds your real name. Megan MacLeod. Or should I say Crowned Princess Megan Rowena MacLeod of Deamhan, population just over two million. Oldest eligible child, of Crowley Roderick MacLeod, for the throne of Deamhan. Hince the 'Crowned Princess' bit." Charlie started. Honestly this is not how she would imagine falling for a princess, but then again, she was never one to do things this right way around.

"You are the best archer in your country for the past three years. You are bisexual. Your bodyguard is Castiel Novak, he grew up with my best friend. What Castiel doesn't realize, and god knows if you or Dean put it together, but Chuck Novak, Castiel's father, created the hacking group that I was scared you were from." Charlie said. Meg wasn't here to kill her, or to get her back into her old life. She was a Crowned Princess lying about her name, trying to get a date.

"What makes you think I'm not? I mean, I am here with the creator's son. My father could have a thing against you for bailing nm on them." Meg said, coyly, as if testing the air between them. Charlie sighed and pushed the file of Meg toward her.

"For one, you aren't bargaining for anything. Two, you haven't tried to kill me for it. Three, Castiel would have hit on me. If it was the date way they were going, at least. They were a very homophobic group, so they would be freaking out." Charlie said as she pulled out another file. Charlie walked around the counter and held it out to Meg. Meg looked puzzled at it. At least that meant there weren't anymore secrets.

"An actual alias. A damn good one too. I have been setting her up for years. For when you are here in the states. It's better than just using a fake name." Charlie said. Meg looked at it as Charlie held it out to her. She slowly took it. Charlie smiled as she opened it.

"Susan Asimov?" Meg asked as she read the name. Charlie shrugged. It was a good name, in her defense. "Do I look like a Susan?" Meg asked. Charlie smirked and chuckled.

"Do I? Do I look like an Annie or a Celeste for that matter?" Charlie asked. Meg chuckled and shook her head as she closed the file.

"Fair point." Meg said. Then her face turned almost concerned and hopeful. "Are we still on for that date?" Meg asked as she smiled at her. Meg nodded towards her bike. Charlie smiled and blushed before she nodded.

"Yeah, you are gorgeous, especially for hair, it's going to take a lot for me to turn you down." Charlie said and instantly knew that had sounded better in her head than out loud. Meg smiled and held her hand out. Charlie grabbed it and let Meg lead her to the motorcycle. "So, where are we headed? There is a restaurant called Rockin Robin's. Or the theater? Or rollerstaking? The bar?" Charlie asked. Meg smirked and pulled her out to the bike.

"Call it a surprise." Meg said and handed her a helmet. Charlie smirked and took the helmet. Meg straddled the bike as Charlie put the helmet on. Charlie carefully climbed on and grabbed on to Meg's shoulders. "No, I need you to hold on and lean when I lean." Meg said, slightly muffled as she pulled Charlie's arms around her waist. Then Meg grabbed her legs and made sure that her feet were in the right place.

Charlie felt her heartbeat soar as Meg started up the bike. Charlie held on tight as Meg took off. Charlie felt the wind tugging on her hair and at her dress. Charlie wondered if anyone could even hear people while riding. It wasn't until fifteen minutes passed that she looked up to see where they were.

They weren't in town anymore. Charlie leaned over Meg's shoulder and saw they were headed for the city. Charlie was excited now. Most of her dates meant staying in town where everyone knew everyone so no one would be uncomfortable. But then again Meg would be equally uncomfortable everywhere. She wasn't even from America so it wouldn't really matter to her. She was really surprised when they pulled up at a very high class restaurant.

Meg pulled into a parking space and stabilized the bike. Meg stood up and Charlie pulled off the helmet. Charlie stared at her trying to come up with words to tell Meg that she couldn't go in there. Meg pulled her off the bike and put the helmet under the seat.

"I knew you would read up on me. I didn't know you would talk to me before. I was going to see how long it would take to make you slip up. But we already have a reservation, now. So come on. My treat." Meg said and grabbed her hand. Charlie followed her in awe. Meg literally walked in like she owned everything Charlie was in awe of her confidence. Then again this was probably her world. She was a princess. Charlie's heart stopped at that thought.

"Hi, 8:45 PM, MacLeod." Meg said. Charlie was struck by her sudden accent. It sound somewhere between Scottish and Italian. The hostess smiled and nodded before looking at her tablet.

"Yes, there you are." The woman said and pulled her tablet from it's stand. She lead them to a table near the back before waving over a waiter. "Here is your table, the most romantic seat in the house." She boasted as Meg pulled Charlie's chair out. Charlie sat down and Meg scooted her. "Your server will be Johnathan, he will be with you in just a few moments." She said with a fake cheerfulness coupled with a plastic smile. Charlie kept her eyes on Meg as she sat down.

"I would have thought the window tables were sold as the most romantic." Charlie said. Meg chuckled and shook her head.

"Every table is the most romantic this close to Valentine's day. The window seats are mostly occupied by people who want to be noticed being here. Or, at least, that's what my father taught me." Meg said, her accent gone. Charlie almost didn't catch the way she said Valentine's Day. Charlie furrowed her brow.

"You don't like Valentine's day?" Charlie asked. Meg sighed deeply and shook her head. Charlie instantly knew she had to change her mind.

"Valentine's day is commercialized crap, prove me wrong." Meg said. Charlie smiled and sat forward, feeling the probably sarcastic challenge. But Charlie was going to take it head on anyway.

"Okay, next week, on Valentine's day, I will show you. What are the rules?" Charlie asked. Meg looked startled for a second but then the waiter came over.

"Good evening, let's start with drinks, shall we?" He asked. He was a tall man. Like Sam tall. It still shocked her whenever she found someone that tall.

"Do you mind if I order for us?" Meg asked. Charlie shook her head and Meg launched into an order. Charlie was really surprised at how many of them sounded foreign. The waiter nodded and then walked away.

"Please tell me that was more than just drinks because I swear I heard the word steak." Charlie said, jokingly. Meg laughed and Charlie basked in the sound of her laughter. That one. That one sounded real, sounded out of control, it sounded beautiful. And Charlie felt surprised. Normally she wouldn't be able to get a laugh like that this quickly. She got so wrapped up that she may have forgotten that she said anything at all, even if it was rhetorical.

"I ordered drinks and an entree. I want to make sure I guessed right before ordering the main course." Meg explained as soon as she could breathe. Charlie shrugged.

"Not a big risk taker?" Charlie asked. Meg rolled her eyes and sighed. Meg leaned over the table. 

"Not as big as you, but then again, I am technically not even a loud out of the hotel we are staying at right now, so you decide." Meg said. Charlie sat up straight and crossed her arms.

"What risk did I take?" Charlie asked. Meg scoffed.

"You said we were going on a second date. Awfully bold of you to think that. I could be a very hard woman to please." Meg said. It was Charlie's turn to scoff now.

"Please you asked me to prove you wrong, I hate to turn down challenges, you still haven't set the rules. So if anything you like to pretend to take risks. But only when they aren't actually risks." Charlie shot at her playfully. Meg rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile. But then it was like she remembered something and her smile fell. Only for a fake smile to stand in its place.

"I will have those rules by the end of the night. Bite me." Meg said. Charlie realized only too late that her knee-jerk reaction to the phrase 'bite me' was to growl, even if it was playful. Meg looked surprised. She was going to kill Dean the next time she saw him. "You sure you want to go down that route?" Meg asked, her voice was now lower than before. Charlie's eyes went wide and she blushed hard.

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't really put out on the first date unless it's just for sex. It's just a thing me and my friend have-" Charlie started. Meg's eyebrows raised. "No, it's not like that. He is just my friend, I am gay to my core. One of us says bite me the other will growl, say come here, and/or actually bite the other depending on setting and distance. Sam thought we were dating, but we just joke around a lot. I swear there is nothing between us-" Charlie rambled until Meg grabbed her hand. Charlie froze on the spot.

"Okay. If you say there is nothing sexual or romantic, I can't really say otherwise. Even if I see it and I think there is, that's on me not on you. If you too are close enough that you can make jokes like that at each other, and it does not go anywhere, then good on you. I do that to Clarence, all the time. Just breathe." Meg said. Charlie took a deep breath and nodded. The way Dean and her joke at each other had ended many relationships for both of them. And prevented them entirely. Charlie also noticed her accent coming back. "I don't know how many took your relationship with your friend the wrong way, but if you can't tell, I'm not exactly normal myself. You read my file." Meg said. Charlie finally let herself relax. The conversation finally resting into jokes and banter. They were joking all the way to the motorcycle.

"I am so making you watch all of Star Trek. Obviously not on our next date, not that's going to be lovey-dovey, goo-y, grossness." Charlie said. Meg raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh.

"Already planning a third date?" Meg asked. Charlie bit her lip and decided to push her luck. She felt incredibly indestructible around Meg.

"No. Third date is yours to plan. I am talking about the fourth." Charlie said. Meg raised her eyebrow but was clearly amused. Charlie smiled at her.

"I feel like I should discourage you. But I would be lying if I said I didn't already have a third date plan." Meg said. Charlie felt her blood rush as she finally breathed. She hadn't even realized she had been holding her breath. 

"So we are going with the stereotype? Should I expect your stuff at my door after Valentine's day?" Charlie asked. Meg shook her head thoughtfully.

"No, my place is bigger. And I already have a cat." Meg said. Charlie nodded and tried her hardest not to laugh. Thankfully Meg busted first. Charlie went right after. They descended into madness and giggles, leaning on each other. Meg pulled out her keys to her bike and then pulled out the helmet. Meg held the helmet out to her. Charlie put it on as Meg straddled the bike. Charlie got on the bike and wrapped her arms around Meg. She felt peace in the ride back to the shop. Meg stopped so Charlie got off the bike and pulled the helmet off.

"Can I take you home?" Meg asked. Charlie felt warm at that simple question. It sounded so caring. Charlie smiled, glad that she still hadn't noticed her accent was still there.

"Only if you remember that I don't put out on the first date." Charlie teased. Meg nodded and smiled.

"Noted. I'll even walk you to your door." Meg said softly. Charlie felt her heart flutter again. How did Meg keep doing that to her? Charlie could swear she was going to die. Charlie held up one finger and went inside her shop to make sure everything was good, and the included putting Meg's file and hers in her office. Charlie hurried back out and locked up her shop.

She didn't even hesitate to hop on and grab Meg before putting the helmet back on. Charlie felt sad but content on the ride home. Charlie would dare say they light even be made for each other. Meg pulled to a stop and stabilized the bike before they both got off. Charlie went to hand her the helmet but Meg shook her head.

"You're gonna need it for future dates. I never use one. Even though Clarence keeps buying them, well dad keeps ordering Clarence to buy them." Meg said. Charlie laughed as they began walking up to her house.

"I don't want this date to end. Definitely the best first date." Charlie said softly. Meg smiled at her and laced their fingers together.

"We will, at least, have three more. We can't just cancel those plans. And mind you, I am playing for keeps." Meg said. Charlie grinned as they came to her door way.

"You almost make me want to break my rule, but what kind of girl would you take me for if I did that?" Charlie asked as she unlocked her door. Meg shrugged with a sly look. Charlie laughed and kissed her cheek. "Text me when you get to where you are staying I want to know you are safe." Charlie said as she opened the door. Meg nodded and waved before walking off to her motorcycle. Charlie sighed as she watched Meg drive off. Charlie locked the door behind her, set the helmet on her table, changed into pjs before collapsing on the bed with a sigh. Charlie felt like this was the start of something beautiful. She didn't care where it would take her, all she knew is that she didn't want to let go. Turns out a princess did wind up sweeping her off her feet. Maybe wishes do come true. Maybe she really was wrong.


End file.
